Love me
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Alia and X decide to spend a little alone time on a very special day for couples.


Love Me

Under some of the more 'general' reploids, they are actually more human than the rest of us seem. And there is no pair that can show this better than the tough and diplomatic Maverick Hunter; Megaman X and his cute but sharp spotter Alia. Since even they have discovered the human passions of coupling, even under the intense surroundings of their high risk and elite job. But to think after they have found this sensation, it's the only thing that allows them to keep going with the strenuous atmosphere.

"X..." Alia whispered as X trailed hot kisses down her smooth and creamy coloured neck. Completely unaware of anything around them is a perfect way to describe the situation in itself. Since they decided to keep it quiet, the whole of the Maverick Hunter headquarters were completely oblivious to the situation these two were wrapped in. Due to Zero being the way he is, the suspicion was always there, but there was no hard evidence that is was actually happening. But even with the eyes on them, they always found time for themselves. And they basked in every second of it.

"Alia..." X breathed as Alia's back arched like a bow at his touch. The armours were off, the hostility was gone, the casual clothes spewed across Alia's quarters. Alia pulled X's face up long enough to place another sweet kiss on his lips before he continued his blissful actions on her waiting and willing body. This is the situation whenever they were together, hands went everywhere they could and there were never more than centimetres apart. The sexual energy crackled like electricity around the two reploid as they continued their act of passion.

"I love you..." She told him hazily as nails lightly scrapped against his back trying to do everything she could to bring him closer her. This has been the case ever since the 6th uprising. The fact coming up against the work friend of Gate tore her apart as much most other people didn't think so. X was the only person to have any real insight to it. All of her thoughts and fears were heard through X's ears but as time went on those fears and regrets turned into wants and desires. And oblivious to X, he was on the top of her list. Shortly after that, in a heated fit of passion they became each other's focus. Both blissfully inexperienced, they kept going down this very emotional road with hands entwined and hearts and mind in sync.

"I love you too..." X huskily whispered against her throat as his dangerously slow kisses tortured and tantalized the skin of his spotter. Her breathing hitched slightly as he ever so slowly kissed lower and lower and lower. As his hands grazed around her mid boss out of want, Alia entangled her delicate fingers within X's messy dark brown hair. Using his tongue, he traced the line of kisses he just made only a few seconds ago. A soft moan escaped the lips of his navigator as her strained breathing evaded the audio sensors of X's systems.

"Make love to me, make me scream..." Alia demanded under the strain of X's lust. Her nervous system was currently in overdrive and she wouldn't like it any other way. Her hands dropped to X's face to scan the features of his complexion with her fingers. Her body has memorised the feel of X's body against hers and the adrenaline rush it gives her. X's kisses were now heading back down her athletic body as kissed around enticing breasts. The initial contact was signified by her sharp intake of breath before letting out a moan of contempt.

"I need you Alia..." The sweet nothings, the light caresses and the wild fits of passion are all that was left in their world. As he took one of pink nipples into his mouth, his lover instantly voiced her appreciation by moaning out his name. As his other hand slyly crawled to the other breast, he began to message and feels the other. The combination of the two was able bring Alia's sense of lust on to another level. Unable to do anything until he felt he was done, she sat back and let the sensation take here away.

"X..." Another breathy whisper from the blond navigator as X changed what nipples got attention from his mouth and hand. His deliciously soft movements made Alia's world go grey around the edges and it was only the start.

"Alia..." He breathed through his kisses as his lips and hands caressed the synthetic flesh of his navigator. As much as Alia was basking in the warmth and attention of her loving boyfriend, she needed her fill of satisfaction and she needed it now. Pulling X up by his shoulders, her lips crashed into his with forceful kiss. X who was slightly taken back by how much force was used but he soon melted into her embraced. After a few moments, Alia pulled away and kissed all the way to X's ear.

"Bring me satisfaction, it's your duty Maverick Hunter X..." she said smugly in his ear, this only made X smirk in return and hold Alia close to him to show Alia he was more than ready. Alia sighed at the contact.

"Don't worry I will." X whispered as he began to position himself at her entrance. Just the light touch of his tip at her opening made every circuit in her sensory system come alive as the synthetic blood began to make her glow as it seems her whole body blushed over. Her body arched further trying to bring him closer to her but X kept his distance enough to torment her.

"Mega, don't do this to me..." Alia whimpered as she squirmed to close the distance, X let out a light chuckle into her as he kissed around it and under her earlobe. And then with one quick thrust, he shot himself right inside Alia causing a breathless gasp to leave the navigator. Then with a sigh of contempt, she moved her own hips to signal to X he could thrust away as much as he liked.

"You're so warm..." Alia breathed as X's heated and passionate thrusts filled her systems with nothing but delight and bliss. She pushed her hips against him to get him to go as deep as he could; X noticed this and raised her legs so she tucked her knees in. A sharp moan escaped from Alia's mouth at the momentary new position but as soon as he got a few thrusts in, a happy sigh replaced her blissful moans. Hooking her arms around X's neck to bring him into loving kiss as the feeling of an orgasm began to approach.

"X...harder...please..." Alia begged as she kissed him more fiercely. X only increased his tempo as he could feel his own peak coming and quickly.

"Alia...I..."X gasped as he felt his orgasm come crashing in. Within a few heart pounding, soul crushing thrusts, he came like a torrential waterfall inside Alia. Alia, not one to make much noise didn't let out a scream, or a long drawn out moan, just a simple sigh of contempt as X's fluids caused her to orgasm and hard. The room smelled of lust and passion while the only sound was their replica breathing system trying to get them back to standard breathing level. X pulled himself out of Alia (As much as to her despair) he collapsed by her side, still panting as his eyes met hers. Rolling on to his chest, Alia cuddled next to him, taking in his scent and the smell of the room.

"You're so good to me X." She said looking at the pink ribbon on her right wrist. X only smiled and interlinked his left hand with hers.

"Nah, you're too good to me. Happy Valentine's Day Alie..." Alia only smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mega..." Alia told him as she and X basked in their afterglow of coupling.


End file.
